A Woman's Intuition
by xiamei
Summary: Observing Roy and Edward was always amusing. Whether together or separately. Shounenai overtones.
1. Possessiveness

A Woman's Intuition. Possesive!Roy ahead.

Warnings: Blatant shounen-ai. RoyEd. Unbetaed. Found in my religion notebook of last (last?) year. Hastily scribbled idea.

Disclaimer: FMA aint mine.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye handed the Fuhrer a regular sized folder. 

"All they need now is your signature."

Roy Mustang nodded distractedly and read through the sheaf presented to him.

"If I may speak freely, Fuhrer?" Riza asked, after a moment of silence.

The man muttered a yes and began signing the papers.

"Why are you promoting Ed? I thought you didn't want him to participate in military operations?"

The Fuhrer smiled ruefully and slammed the folder shut, setting his elbows on his wide desk.

"For some bizarre reason, Fullmetal seems to have no intention of retiring. Unfortunately, dismissing him is utterly _impossible_. He is too much of a 'hero of the people' to be 'gracefully discharged' with no complications."

The sharpshooter pursed her lips.

"I am aware of that. However, if Fullmetal remained a Major, then would it not be easier to keep him away from major ops?"

Roy set his chin on his clasped hands.

"General Hawkeye. I am sure you are aware of the chain of command. Even though the Fuhrer is technically in charge of everyone, there are _very few_ who are actually _directly_ under him."

A look of dawning comprehension crossed the secretary's face.

"Also, it is simply too much of a hassle for the Fuhrer to be formally informed of every little detail, so each smaller military office is given the liberty to do what they wish regarding 'inconsequential' matters. And this liberty is easily flexible – as exemplified by how I, myself, handled the Fullmetal Alchemist when I was a Colonel."

There was a small pause, and Roy's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Frankly, Riza… the thought of Edward subject to _someone else's_ orders… it irks me."

Riza was hard-pressed to hold in her amusement at her superior's thoroughly annoyed expression.

"The idea of him under another's command irritates me more than you can imagine. I've _always_ handled him, after all. Therefore, I cannot allow it to happen. That is why I am _finally_ allowing him a promotion. This way, I am the only one with power over him. What does it matter if it's a great jump? The merits he has earned in the war, even without those from his earlier years, are more than enough to justify him becoming a General."

Roy Mustang was rambling. Riza Hawkeye was inordinately amused. He hasn't rambled since before the First War.

"If that is all, I'd appreciate it if you called Fullmetal to see me for information on his recent promotion."

This time, Hawkeye could not prevent a smile from breaking through.

"Understood." She answered, offering a sharp salute. "However…"

Riza turned around and walked toward the door.

"I would also appreciate it, Fuhrer Mustang, if you'll simply state that you love him."

Roy Mustang's stunned silence, Riza mused, was definitely satisfying.

* * *

Please review:P 


	2. Tension

Risa overhears a conversation… (more commonly known as a shouting match)

Warnings: _Blatant _RoyEd. Really. AU (Fuhrer!Roy and General!Ed). **Pure, unadulterated Humour**.

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. Just as it isn't yours, probably.

Many many thanks to everyone who reviewed:D -san, I hope that this still constitutes as IC. Onyxlight-san and Silver Moon Rebel-san, here's the "more"... I hope you enjoy it, even though it's a lot different in theme. And AirElemental101-san, I hope you still find it enjoyable even if it isn't using the same idea anymore. :P Niver-san, I hope you find this funny as well! Preferably funnier, because when I wrote this, I _really_ just felt like writing humour. Although I admit that I'm not very good at it...

* * *

Secretary of State Risa Hawkeye sighed as a loud yell resounded through the Fuhrer's office.

_Five years after the War of Sins and they were still at it…_

"What the _hell_ was **that** for, you… you PERVERTED FUHRER!"

Hawkeye could practically _hear_ Roy's quiet chuckle.

"Now now, General Fullmetal. Is that _any_ way to speak to your _superior_?"

"Shut up! Just because you're the Fuhrer doesn't give you the damn right to slap my bloody ass!"

Risa raised a brow. She really wished Roy would stop being a depraved pervert and just _tell_ Ed already. It'd do _wonders_ to the peace in Roy's staff office.

There was a suspicious silence, and what sounded distinctly like a body being thrown into furniture.

"What the HELL was that, Mustang!"

"Why, a kiss, of course."

This time, not even Risa could help but choke on her tea.

The tell-tale glow of alchemic reactions seeped from the space between the floor and Roy's door; and a loud yell of "BASTARD!" shook the building.

Risa sighed again and massaged her temple. Now that her wish of Roy telling – or rather, _showing_ it seemed – had been fulfilled… She decided that there was one other important request she had to make to whatever higher being was out there.

Ed should stop being in denial, and the two of them should stick to pursuing their little liaison at _home_ where it belonged… Not at work where there were not-so-negligible spaces between office doors and the flooring.

After all, the sexual tension was _already _ridiculously loud and obvious. Risa didn't even want to _consider_ what she'd have to live through when the two of them eventually moved _past _the 'tension'…

* * *

Btw, "and what sounded distinctly like a body being thrown into furniture" is really supposed to be ambiguous in meaning :P /wink/

Poor Risa, and her womanly/motherly/sisterly instincts. Lol. It must get annoying, watching them run around each other in circles.

Also found in my trusty 'ol notebook. Religion, by far, seems to be my most inspiring high school class. Even if it's not really supposed to be inspiring the things it seems to. Lol.


End file.
